Espresso, dos de azúcar
by RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Prompt: La verdad es que odio el café. No puedo soportarlo. Continué viniendo aquí porque eres muy guapo, pero no puedo seguir comprando éste café y mentirte


Estaba sentado en la mesa frente a la barra, pretendía leer un libro o usar su teléfono pero en realidad sus ojos se desviaban continuamente hacia el barista que lo atendió. Había llegado allí por accidente, estaba lloviendo y había dejado su paraguas en casa, entró para cobijarse de la lluvia y poder seguir caminando, hoy de entre todos los días había decidido caminar al trabajo gracias a que su querido hermano había estado comentando sobre su peso todo el fin de semana. Por un lado agradeció a Sherlock ya que la vista en este momento era extremadamente mejor de lo que hubiera sido si tomaba un taxi o el tren. Desvió la mirada rápidamente cuando vio al muchacho darse la vuelta. Definitivamente, una buena elección.

Ya era viernes y por quinta vez consecutiva paraba en el pequeño café, pedía un espresso, dos de azúcar y se sentaba en la mesa frente al bar a fingir leer. La verdad es que el muchacho era increíblemente guapo, su nombre era Greg, según escuchaba a sus compañeros llamarlo y otros clientes leales; Pero además de ser guapo era gracioso y amable ya hasta se sabía su orden de memoria. Greg lo cachó mirando y le sonrió, alzando una taza de café como en son de brindis, Mycroft hizo lo mismo y le aborreció nada más pensar en terminar aquel horrendo espresso. La verdad nunca le había gustado el café, prefería el té pero realmente no iba a cometer el horror de comprar té de máquina, prefería aguantar el asqueroso sabor a café hasta que pudiera arreglarlo en el trabajo. Pero no pudo aguantar más, habían sido cinco días de tortura y tenían que acabar, se levantó de la silla dejando su libro encima de la mesa y camino los tres pasos requeridos para alcanzar la barra de manera firme y decidida.

"¿ Necesitas que te caliente el café? He visto que apenas lo has tocado."

"No será necesario, gracias." Se le quedó mirando, perdido en los intensos ojos de su barista preferido.

Greg lo miraba confundido, intercalando la mirada entre la taza de café en las manos de Mycroft y su cara, la cual permanecía con una expresión seria.

"¿Qué necesitas? Solo digame y enseguida lo busco…" Mycroft adoraba esa gesto de confusión y como Greg se sacó la gorra, se pasó las manos por el cabello y se la puso nuevamente, limpiando sus manos enseguida con una toallita.

"La verdad es que odio el café. No puedo soportarlo. He venido toda la semana aquí porque eres muy guapo, pero no puedo seguir comprando éste café y mentirte cuando me preguntas si me ha gustado, es horrendo. Así que… bueno, ¿quizás puedo invitarte a salir esta noche, beber algo que no sea café?"

Greg sonrió de medio lado y miró hacia atrás, apuntando a una dirección a la que Mycroft no le interesaba mirar en estos momentos.

"Bueno, tenemos té también, si eres ese tipo de persona…"

"¡Oh POR FAVOR! Ni siquiera hablemos de ese té."

Ambos rieron. Greg miró hacia abajo, un poco tímido.

"¿No vas a responder mi pregunta? No me va a molestar si la respuesta es no, pero realmente me gustaría que fuera un sí."

"Oh… claro, por supuesto, si si." Dijo Greg rapidamente.

"Me encantaría salir a beber algo contigo que no sea café y me puedes hablar de ese libro que tanto y tanto lees… aunque he notado que no avanzan las páginas… debe ser muy complicado." Le guiñó un ojo y Mycroft pudo sentir sus mejillas calentarse. Además, era inteligente, no pudo haber encontrado algo mejor.

"¿Que tal si paso por tu a las siete?"

"Perfecto, dejame escribirte mi dirección."

Tomó un pedazo de papel de recibo de la caja registradora y escribió rápidamente su dirección y número de télefono y se lo dio a Mycroft quien lo leyó,memorizando todo de inmediato y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su traje.

"¿Acaso no me darás tu número? Ya sabes, por si acaso…y ya sabes...tu nombre"

Mycroft le sonrió de medio lado.

"Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes. Te veo en la noche Gregory." Y con eso se alejó del pequeño café, nunca antes había querido que se acabara el dia tanto como lo queria ahora.


End file.
